A spinal corpectomy procedure seeks to remove a diseased vertebral body from the patient, and is commonly performed through an anterior approach using a large, open incision and general retractors. Increasingly, however, surgeons are utilizing smaller access portals for all types of surgeries, including spinal corpectomies. They also are more often using a posterior approach when the corpectomy involves the thoracic spine. However, this approach provides a more limited access to the spine, and often requires the surgeon to take a nerve root in order to use existing corpectomy cages and instruments. Surgeons who strive to keep their access windows small often resort to manipulating the corpectomy cage into position using sutures and small instruments, by first inserting the cage orthogonal to the axis of the spinal column, then and rotating it into place so that the endplates of the cage face the opposing vertebral bodies. A corpectomy implant and instrument designed for use through a small incision or port would make this cage placement easier and faster for the surgeon, and safer for the patient.
US Patent Publication No. 20080114467 (Capote) discloses an expandable medical implant for supporting bone structures. The implant may include an outer member and an inner member receivable in the outer member. One of the outer and inner members includes a tapered surface and the other of the outer and inner members includes a scalloped surface. The implant may also include a locking element disposed between the tapered surface and the scalloped surface. The tapered surface may be movable relative to the locking element to transversely shift the locking element into engagement with the scalloped surface to inhibit a decrease in the overall implant height.
US Patent Publication No. 20080167720 (Melkent) discloses an expandable vertebral replacement device and method of using the same that allows surgeons to support two adjacent vertebrae after an intermediate vertebra or a portion of an intermediate vertebra has been removed for the spine. The expandable vertebral replacement device includes a first replacement body, a second replacement body and a collar. The second replacement body includes a projecting portion that is telescopically received within an axial passage defined by the first replacement body. The collar is used to force the collet of the first replacement body into clamping engagement with the projecting portion of the second replacement body to lock the expandable vertebral replacement device at a select height.
PCT Patent Publication No. WO2006116052 (Rhoda) discloses an expandable prosthetic implant device for engagement between vertebrae generally comprising an inner member, outer member, and gear member positioned coaxial with respect to each other such that the inner and outer members are moveable relative to each other along an axis. The gear member is axially fixed to the outer member and freely rotatable with respect to the outer member and the gear member threadedly engages a threaded portion of the inner member to translate inner member along the axis. The implant is configured to engage the vertebrae in a predetermined alignment and the gear member includes gear teeth exposed to the exterior and configured to be accessible by a tool member at a plurality of angular positions around the perimeter of the implant device.
PCT Patent Publication No. WO2008065450 (Parry) discloses an implant for repairing a damaged body structure that comprises or is associated with bone parts. In one aspect a spinal implant includes an inferior member having an inferior end surface for engaging a superior face of an inferior vertebral body and a longitudinal portion; a superior member having a superior end surface for engaging an opposing inferior surface of a second vertebral body, and a portion adapted to cooperate with the longitudinal portion of the inferior member such that the superior member is moveable relative to the inferior member by sliding in the longitudinal direction; and fixating means for securing the superior member to the inferior member. Also described are instruments and methods used in the repair of such damaged body structures.